criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arye Gross
|birthplace = Los Angeles, CA |family = Sheri Gross Joseph Gross |yearsactive = 1982-present }} Arye Gross is an American actor. Biography Gross was born to a Jewish family on March 17, 1960, in Los Angeles, California. His parents were Sheri and Joseph Gross. He attended the University of California at Irvine and went on to study acting at the Conservatory at South Coast Repertory. Gross then became a member of the South Coast Repertory resident company for three years, followed by a year with El Teatro Campesino. Gross appeared in a number of stage productions with a variety of companies in the Los Angeles area. His stage credits include La Bete for the Stages Theatre Center, Room Service for the Pasadena Playhouse, Three Sisters for the Los Angeles Theatre Center, Taming of the Shrew and Much Ado About Nothing for the Grove Shakespeare Festival, Troillus and Cressida for the Globe Playhouse, and Screwball and Let's Play Two for the South Coast Repertory Theatre. Gross also performed in the stage production of Sleep, I Want You to Sleep at the Stages Theatre Company. In 2000, Gross became Managing Artistic Director of Stages. Gross also appeared in television roles. His best known TV role was on the ABC series Ellen as Adam Green, who appeared in the program's first three seasons. Gross also starred in the short-lived series Citizen Baines. He has also made numerous guest-star appearances on many TV series, such as Diff'rent Strokes, Knight Rider, Six Feet Under, Law and Order: Special Victims Unit, and Law & Order: Criminal Intent. He currently has a recurring role as Dr. Sidney Perlmutter on the ABC series Castle. Gross also provided his voice for the character Kevin Arnold on the pilot episode of The Wonder Years when it first aired after Super Bowl XXII. However, the narration was rerecorded using Daniel Stern's voice for the pilot when it subsequently re-aired, and Stern remained the narrator throughout the entire run of the series. In 1999, Gross acted in and directed The Prince and the Surfer; this was his film directorial debut. On Criminal Minds Gross portrayed Donnie Mallick, a delusional serial killer who murdered Jason Gideon, in the Season Ten episode "Nelson's Sparrow". Filmography *MacGyver (2018) - Doctor Isaac Herman *Nostalgia (2018) - Riley O'Bryan *Designated Survivor (2017) - Elias Grandi *The Lady Killers (2017) - Dan Casey *Diani & Devine Meet the Apocalypse (2016) - Clovis *Castle - 17 episodes (2009-2016) - Medical Examiner Sidney Perlmutter *Criminal Minds - "Nelson's Sparrow" (2015) TV episode - Donnie Mallick *Commencement (2012) - Nate *Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike (2012) - Ken Danagger *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 2 episodes (2003-2012) - Vincent Demarcus/Paul Winston *In Mexico (2011) - Jason *Lone (2011) - Pops *Fringe (2011) - Malcolm Truss *The Healer (2011) - Doctor Williams *The Protector (2011) - Doctor Nolan Miller *The Defenders - 2 episodes (2010-2011) - Benny Hapwood *Second City This Week (2011) - Celebrity Guest *Lie to Me (2010) - Doctor Joshua Hamill *The Mentalist (2010) - Doctor Ed Saban *Leverage (2010) - Larry Duberman *Harvest (2010) - Benny Monopoli *Midlife (2010) - Sam *Proposition 8 Trial Re-Enactment (2010) - Doctor Ilan Meyer *Dollhouse (2009) - Professor Gossen *Grey Gardens (2009) - Albert Maysles *Ghost Whisperer (2009) - Edwin Hathaway *Cold Case (2008) - Oscar Anderson *Side Effects (2008) - Paul *CSI: NY (2008) - Frank Moore *The Riches - 4 episodes (2007-2008) - Pete Mincey *Jim and Jung (2008) - Carl *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2007) - Saul Picard *Burn Notice (2007) - Perry Clark *Medium - 3 episodes (2007) - Cooper Conroy *Numb3rs (2007) - Professor Stanley Novich *Mystery Woman: In the Shadows (2007) - Jonathan Stansfield *Grey's Anatomy (2006) - Adam Morris *Wildfire - 12 episodes (2005-2006) - Charlie Hewitt *Three Wise Guys (2005) - Leo *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2005) - Hubert Skoller *Without a Trace (2004) - Charles Potter *The Guardian (2004) - Mr. Tilden *Judging Amy - 2 episodes (2000-2004) - Attorney Scott Zahmber *The Lyon's Den (2003) - Edgar Haight *The West Wing (2003) - Obstetrician *Six Feet Under - 3 episodes (2003) - Frank Muehler *The Practice - 5 episodes (1997-2002) - Rabbi Daniel Warner/Walter Beck's Attorney *John Doe (2002) - Doctor Matthew Jansen *Strong Medicine (2002) - Gene Withers *Minority Report (2002) - Howard Marks *ER (2001) - Kevin *Accidents Don't Happen (2001) - Tommy *Touched by an Angel (2001) - John Baker *Burning Down the House (2001) - Bob Washington *The X-Files (2001) - Doctor Tom Puvogel *Citizen Baines (2000) - Shel Eidenberg *Once and Again (2000) - Todd Monroe *Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000) - James Lakewood *Chicken Soup for the Soul (2000) - Adam *Big Eden (2000) - Henry Hart *Good vs Evil (2000) - Orson Williamson *Just Shoot Me! (2000) - Ben *Martial Law (2000) - Agent Randall Wicke *The Prince and the Surfer (1999) - Vince *Seven Girlfriends (1999) - Roman *In the Company of Spies (1999) - Todd Simar *Get Real - 2 episodes (1999) - Doctor Larry Keehn *Arthur's Quest (1999) - Merlin *Fantasy Island (1999) - Jeremy Slater *Millennium (1998) - Ed *Chow Bella (1998) - David Felder *Diagnosis Murder - 4 episodes (1998) - Carter Sweeney *Rugrats (1998) - Attendant/Bear (voice) *The Outer Limits (1998) - Bernard Selden *Cybill (1998) - Director *Spoiler (1998) - The Attendant *Michael Hayes (1998) - Lane *Profiler - 2 episodes (1997-1998) - Greg Hayes *The Player (1997) - Unknown Character *Big City Blues (1997) - Babs *Tinseltown (1997) - Max *Brittle Glory (1997) - Lewis Rosen *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1997) - Bobby (voice) *The Elevator (1996) - Moshe *Timelock (1996) - Riley *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Matthees/Pilot (voice) *The Single Guy (1996) - Tony *Mother Night (1996) - Doctor Abraham Epstein *Ellen - 42 episodes (1994-1996) - Adam Green *Santo Bugito (1995) - Tad/Venus Fly Trap (voice) *Friends (1995) - Michael *Two Over Easy (1994) - David *Confessions: Two Faces of Evil (1994) - Jay Jaffe *Hexed (1993) - Matthew Welsh *The Opposite Sex and How to Live with Them (1992) - David Crown *A Midnight Clear (1992) - Stan Shutzer *Boris and Natasha (1992) - Bellhop *For the Boys (1991) - Jeff Brooks *Shaking the Tree (1990) - Barry *Coupe de Ville (1990) - Buddy Libner *A Matter of Degrees (1990) - Maxwell Glass *The Experts (1989) - Wendell *Tequila Sunrise (1988) - Andy Leonard *The Wonder Years (1988) - Narrator Kevin Arnold (voice, uncredited) *The Couch Trip (1988) - Perry Kovin *Into the Homeland (1987) - Joel Bessman *House II: The Second Story (1987) - Jesse *Soul Man (1986) - Gordon Bloomfeld *Heart of the City (1986) - Otis *Remington Steele (1986) - Albert Wellington *Just One of the Guys (1985) - Willie *Knight Rider (1985) - Elliott Sykes *Exterminator 2 (1984) - Turbo *American Playhouse (1983) - Congregation *Diff'rent Strokes (1982) - Marko 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors